


Raising the Winchesters

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brother Lucifer, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Gabriel, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Little Dean, Little Michael, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toddler Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Castiel finds the Winchester brothers in what looks like a spell circle. Asleep and sucking their thumbs. He has no idea how it happened or what to do. So he prays to his Father for help.Soon Castiel and Gabriel realize that they have two mentally regressed Winchesters to deal with. That just means it's going to be even more difficult to figure out how they got into this mess...andhow to fix it.





	1. More Questions Than Answers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by writer's block. Enjoy :)

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Angel of Thursday, looked down upon his self appointed charges and felt overwhelmed. More so than after Metatron took his grace to lock the angels out of Heaven, effectively turning him human. Or before or since during several of his “adventures” with the Winchesters. Being around his two human friends was a lesson in being overwhelmed. Even for an angel. Maybe especially for an angel.

Castiel looked down at the Winchester brothers where they were...napping on the floor in the center of some sort of spell casting circle? Sam and Dean were curled into fetal positions, facing toward each other, and sucking on their thumbs. As Castiel watched on Dean reached out with one hand blindly for his brother. Sam, as if sensing his brother's need wiggled closer. All of this without either male waking.

The angel had no clue as to what had happened. Nor one on how to deal with the sleeping adults? Toddlers? Their minds felt like a combination of both. So Castiel did the only thing he could. He prayed.

_Father, I need help. I can't do this alone._

It was simple and short. There was no need for more words than that. The angel's Father was an omniscient being. Like most beings sometimes all you need to do is ask.

Castiel asked. In his own way. God didn't reply. But He did answer.

There was a sound of someone stumbling and catching their balance and the movement to go with it, seen just out of the corner of Castiel's eye.

In a fluid motion the angel turned, summoned his blade, and took a protective stance over the Winchesters. When it registered who he faced Castiel's shoulders eased with relief and he straightened up. A smile broke across his face. Then between one step and another Castiel put the blade away. One more step had the angel opening his arms to embrace his brother.

“Gabriel!” Castiel hugged the archangel firmly.

The hug thoroughly confused Gabriel. Getting his hands on the other angel's shoulders he pulled Castiel away till he was arm's length away. “Whoa, whoa, bucko! I'm truly happy to see you, too, but the last time I saw you we weren't exactly on hugging terms.” Thin lips frowned. “Besides, since when were you the hugging type?”

Castiel gave his brother a rueful smile. “I spent some time as a human.” He shrugged one shoulder, still gripped by the other's hands. “I think you would say that some of it rubbed off.”

Gabriel truly looked at Castiel, frown still in place. “You look like crap, but I don't think that has any thing to do with humanity.”

The smile slipped from Castiel's lips. “You have missed much, Gabriel. Very very much.”

There was a sadness in the archangel's eyes. “Maybe later you can fill me in. Right now I think I need to know why I've been brought back to the land of the living.”

It was Castiel's turn to frown. But the frown wasn't for the archangel. “You're right. Those matters can wait.”

Castiel turned and Gabriel's hands fell back to his sides.

Three steps back the way Castiel came had the angel brother's looking down at the sleeping humans lying on the floor.

“Huh.” There was a lot of...something...in the exclamation.

Whatever it was Castiel agreed. It seemed to perfectly sum up what the younger angel was thinking. “Exactly,” he nodded.

The archangel turn to look at Castiel. In a soft voice he asked, “Do you know what happened? I can't make heads or tails of it.”

Before the first question was fully uttered Castiel was already shaking his head. He spoke as softly. “No. Dean called me, but the connection was bad. All I could hear was something about a spell.”

“So we have no information.” Gabriel huffed. “I'm getting mixed readings from those two,” he gestured to the brothers on the floor.

Castiel nodded. “They feel both adult and child-like.”

Gabriel scoffed. _Close enough._ “I guess we're going to have to wait till they wake up.” The archangel moved forward and scooped up the taller brother. He made it look like it wasn't nearly as awkward as it would have been for anyone else. At least it would have been awkward, if not outright difficult, for a human with the same height differences.

“Least we can do now is get them lying on something softer.” Gabriel caught his brother giving him a strange look. “What?”

Castiel shook hi head. “Nothing.” Following suit he bent and lifted Dean into his arms. “Their bedrooms are this way,” he told his brother as he took lead.

Gabriel followed the younger angel with a soft look in his eyes as he looked down at Sam, who was still sucking his thumb. The archangel still wasn't sure what his roll was going to be in the coming events, or why he was clearly brought back by his Father, or why now, but he thought that just maybe he'd get to make up for some of what he had done. Though he hoped that dying for the Winchester had at least earned him something towards getting in their good graces.... Or things could get hairy.

Gabriel sighed softly and held his new charge a little more securely. When Sam sighed sleepily and turned his head toward the archangel Gabriel smiled.

 


	2. One Giggly Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I so didn't expect so many kudos for chapter 1!! Thanks y'all!
> 
> Ok, here's the thing. I've got some major plot points I want to hit (at some point....). But I'm gonna need some ideas for the little scenes (pun intended). Anything you guys just have to see our boys do?
> 
> And please don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> Oh! if I've left anything intagged that you think needs tagging let me know, k?

Sammy woke up confused. Confused and wet. He didn't like either. Especially since he didn't know which he was supposed to pay attention to first. So he did the only logical thing. He cried. Loudly. It was a full on wail.

It wasn't long before he heard running footsteps.

Two angels burst into his room. One after the other. They came to a halt at the foot of the bed.

Sammy's crying slowed down to tears and whimpers when he saw that an adult was there to take care of him. But he started to whine when all he got were worried looks and a “What's wrong, Sam?” from the shorter one.

Couldn't they see? He was wet! His bottom lip wobbled threateningly as he wiggled in his discomfort.

The two angels exchanged a look.

Sammy didn't like that look. Not at all.

Right as he was about to make his feelings known the shorter angel walked forward. With a frown and a look of realization the man spoke. “Oh! I see,” He turned to his companion to tell him with an over exaggerated amount of seriousness, “Baby Sammy has wet the bed.” To Sammy he said, “We'll just have to take care of that and get you all dry.”

Finally knowing someone was going to take care of him Sammy's crying slowed all the way to sniffles.

Seeing this the angel smiled, “That's much better!”

The one by the door finally spoke up. “I see that you have everything under control, Gabriel.” The look on of recognition as Sammy's head swiveled back and forth didn't go unnoticed by either angel.

“I got this, Cassie. You go take check up on Dean.”

Castiel nodded. Before he could do more than turn away he was turning back to look at Sammy.

“Deh?”

A frown appeared between brows and on his lips. “Dean?” Castiel asked for clarification.

Sammy nodded. “Deh.”

“I'm going to go check on him. You'll be alright.”

As Castiel walked off Sammy refocused on Gabriel. He knew the angel. Memories and emotions that were too complicated for little Sammy were pushed aside for a greater need. He was still wet.

With a commanding grunt Sammy raised his arms towards the remaining angel.

Gabriel's lips twitched into an amused smile that looked more like a smirk. “Alright, Sammy, let's get you out of those wet and icky clothes and into a dry diaper. Wha'd'ya say?”

Sammy gave him an enthusiastic nod accompanied by an equally enthusiastic couple of grunts.

When Gabriel easily hoisted Sammy up he automatically wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, and his arms when around the man's neck.

There was a familiar snap of fingers; while Sammy knew what it meant he couldn't tell what changed or was different. Not until he was laid down on a dry, appropriate sized, soft padding. That wasn't his bed. It also seemed to be at waist height for the angel.

In quick succession Sammy's jeans and boxers were removed.

“There we go! Got that awful wet stuff off of you.” Gabriel smiled down at Sammy. To which Sammy cooed happily.

Gabriel lifted Sammy's legs and noticed how the kid was staring at him. “You remember me, don'tcha, kiddo?”

Sammy hmm'd and nodded. Briefly there was look of sadness in the angel's eyes that confused him, but then it was gone and something cold and moist was being swiped against Sammy's bum and genitals.

The rest of the cleaning and diaper application went silently. When the last tab was applied securely Gabriel patted it with a, “There ya go, all clean and dry.” Then, with little effort, the angel sat Sammy up. “Now to change your clothes.”

Before he could move to do so Sammy brought a hand up and patted the man on the cheek twice. A look of softness washed over the angel's face; it brought with it a soft smile. “Thanks, kid.” Gabriel had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. “You're alright, too, Sammy.”

As the red plaid overshirt and gray undershirt came off Gabriel made conversation.

“Ya know, we are going to have to do some serious shopping.”

Sammy snorted and cocked his head. One was a statement of opinion and the other was a question. Gabriel wasn't slow to catch on.

“Are you laughing at me for saying 'serious'?” Sammy giggled and nodded. Gabriel gave him a fake indignant huff. It just made Sammy giggle more.

A red plaid Sammy sized onesie was pulled out from somewhere. As Gabriel readied the material to be slipped over the kid's head he answered the unspoken question. “As for the shopping...well, I _could_ readily snap up anything a couple of baby Winchesters could need. But where's the fun in that!” Sammy giggled and Gabriel slipped the material over his head.

Once Sammy's arms were through the sleeves he was laid back down on the pad. There was a certain twinkle in Gabriel's eyes when he asked, “Hey, kiddo, out of Cas and I, who do you think Dean will let drive his precious car?”

Once Sammy was done howling with laughter at the very idea of either angel driving the Impala he gave the question serious thought. Solemnly he replied, “Cas.”

Gabriel huffed good naturedly. And smiled himself when he saw that it brought the smile back to Sammy's face.

 


	3. Dean Needs His Own Diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are a wee shorter than I'm pleased with. But when a scene ends a scene ends. Though! the next one will be longer.

Dean knew there was something wrong before he opened his eyes. Call it a hunter's instinct if you will. It had always served him well in the past.

Even once his eyes were open he still couldn't put his finger on it. Nothing was out of place in his room. He could sense no danger either.

Just as he began to sit up Cas walked into his room.

“Cas!” Dean bounced where he sat. He was so excited to see the angel!

Castiel looked a little concerned. Dean wasn't sure he liked that. That usually mean something was wrong. Dean stopped bouncing.

“Cas 'kay?”

“I'm fine, Dean. How do you feel?” Cas looked like he was fine like he said. It reassured Dean only a little.

“I 'kay now. Cas here now.” But something felt off and he still couldn't place it. Before Dean could frown at the thought wetness spread out from his groin. Dean's bottom lip wobbled and tears pricked his eyes.

Cas cocked his head in a familiar show of confusion. Then when he realized what had happened all he said was, “Oh.”

With no effort at all Castiel picked Dean up and placed him on his hip. On the way out of the bedroom he told the regressed Dean. “Sam has peed himself as well. We will go see what solution Gabriel has found.”

“Sam'y 'kay?” Dean asked. Then he realized who else Castiel mentioned. _That_ brought a fierce frown to his face. “Gahb dead.” Dean insisted in the way only a little kid could.

“He was,” he agreed. “My Father, brought him back.”

“Why?”

“Only my Father knows that. Though I did pray for help.”

“Why?”

“Because I felt overwhelmed at the situation I found myself in.

“Why?”

“Well, I found my two very good friends unconscious and sucking their thumbs in the middle of an unknown spell.”

Dean's brow drew down. That sounded familiar.

Right then the two came to the open door of Sam's room. Where Gabriel was just snapping the last snap at the crotch of Sam's onesie.

Gabriel turned his head just enough to look at the pair. “Cassie and Dean!” He greeted.

“Deh?” Sammy asked. Sammy turned his head towards the door. Indeed it was his brother. Turning back to the archangel he demanded, “Up! Up!” Holding up his arms.

Gabriel chuckled but did as he was told. He hefted the over-sized kid and plopped him down on his own hip.

Finally able to see those in the doorway well Sammy gave his own greeting. “Deh! Cas!”

“Sam'y!”

“Hello, Sam.”

Gabriel gave a fake pout. “What? No greeting for Uncle Gabriel?”

“No Un'Gahb.” Dean frown at the archangel. He wasn't how he felt about the angel being back.

Sammy's didn't like that. “Un'Gahb!” He declared with a pat to the archangel's cheek.

That made Gabriel melt on the inside. He smiled at Sammy. “Thanks, kid,” he told him softly.

Dean frowned harder.

Castiel cocked his head. Then his attention was diverted when Dean began to squirm on his hip. “Ah, yes. I need to get you clean.”

“Do you want me to diaper him?” Gabriel asked.

“No!” Dean exclaimed with a bit of force. Then insisted with, “Want Cas do it.”

“If that's what you want, bud.” Gabriel moved aside from the changing station. As he did so he raised a silent eyebrow at his brother.

“I believe, as you put it earlier, 'I've got this',” Cas replied dryly.

Gabriel bit back a smile. Sammy on the other hand giggled. Cas had still managed to use air quotes with his one free hand.

Castiel moved up to the changing station and laid Dean down.

“Diapers and everything that goes with changing them in the top drawer. Onesies in the second. Sammy's are on the left and Dean's are on the right. And speaking of which...” Gabriel bounced Sammy on his hip causing the kid to giggle. “We need to take these tykes shopping.”

Castiel turned to his brother with a frown.

“I'm not going to snap up every little thing we're going to need,” the archangel explained.

Castiel remembered babysitting baby Tanya and all the paraphernalia Nora had for the infant. “You're right.” The angel tuned back to Dean and began removing his clothes. “But can we take them out like this?”

It was a fair question.

Gabriel shrugged. “I don't see why not.” Castiel gave his older brother a look. The archangel rolled his eyes. “I can make it look like they are the children they've regressed to. Know one will know the difference but us,” He reassured the other angel.

Neither angel took notice of the Winchester brothers frowning. Regressed? What was that supposed to mean. Was that what happened with the spell?

Both Winchesters began to cry.

The angels shared a wide eyed look.

 


	4. All The Things A Baby Winchester Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, shopping, and other things a baby Winchester needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote, and had a writer's block, I watched the statistics for this story climb faster than I _ever_ expected! At first I was like: "Sweet Christmas!" then: "Holy Statistics, Batman!" now I'm just: "Wowza!" I can hardly believe this got such a response. I'm so very grateful and sorry y'all had to wait for an update for so long. But here it is and I hope it makes up for the wait!

Gabriel would have liked to watch his brother change Dean into a diaper and an onesie. He really wanted to. Badly. It would have been a great memory to tease the older Winchester with once they figure out how to fix the regressed state. _Ah, well. Perhaps the chance will come again._

The archangel turned to his own Winchester instead. Sammy looked down right miserable.

Bouncing the tyke on his hip the angel tried to sooth Sammy. “Hush, little one. We'll figure out what the spell did and get you back to your badass adult mind.” A part of Gabriel really wanted to do as he said. Get the Winchesters back to their annoying adult mindset. Another part though...really adored the giggly baby he'd had just a minute ago. Wanted to take care of the tyke. Some part of himself whispered that he wanted to give Sammy the childhood he _should_ have had.

Though it appeared that Sammy wasn't slowing down his crying Gabriel at least had the kid's full attention.

He maneuvered the boy until he had Sammy cradled in his arms. “That's right. Between Castiel and I, we got this. We'll get you two back to normal.” Gabriel grinned suddenly. “In the meant time though,” the angel began to rock the tyke gently, “we'll take the best damn care of you; and spoil you rotten.” He was hoping to get a giggle from Sammy. Or at least a smile.

He didn't quite succeed.

Castiel muttered under his breath, but loud enough for his brother to hear, “Maybe not spoil.”

Dean just cried all the louder. Which completely boggled Gabriel. And Castiel for that matter.

Sammy's crying _did_ slow, if not completely.

The archangel looked over at Dean to see the older (chronically) Winchester. Dean was now diapered and snapped into a green onesie; and back on Cassie's hip. Then he looked back to the boy in his own arms. “I'll have you both know that I've raised my own tots.” Gabriel now had Sammy's full attention and completely distracted from crying. The tyke was now simply sniffling. Gabriel nodded, “As Loki I actually had and raised a handful of children.” He rubbed his nose against Sammy's. “I actually gave birth to one myself,” he stage whispered. This got the giggle he was looking for. Unexpectedly it came from both Winchesters. Looking up at Dean he winked. “Granted I was a mare at the time.” That just made Dean howl with laughter. As if it was the greatest thing he ever heard.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Gabriel grinned to himself. _Now to get these tykes some breakfast! And shopping!_ The archangel couldn't wait to see how the toddler Winchesters would react to that particular adventure.

…

 

Breakfast.... It didn't go smooth. But perhaps better than it _could_ have gone.

As Gabriel and Castiel walked into the kitchen, each carrying a Winchester, the archangel snapped up a pair of appropriate sized highchairs. Sammy frowned and Dean refused to be set down.

With his free hand Gabriel removed the tray and unbuckled the harness. “It's alright, Sammy. The chair is soft.” The archangel demonstrated a little by pushing on the cushy material just a bit. Not wholly convinced Sammy reached out with one tentative hand. He pushed at the plush seat a bit with his fingers then rubbed the seats straps a couple of times. After a minute or two Sammy seemed satisfied with his findings. He looked at Gabriel and nodded once. Baby Sam had given his permission.

Castiel stood with Dean watching.

Dean still had his doubts about the contraption. Though they wavered as he watched Sammy allow himself be set in the highchair and the tray was put back in place. Dean looked at Cas. Perhaps trying to gauge a reaction. Whatever he saw it had Dean nodding, saying, “Kay.”

Once they were all past _that_ bump next came figuring out what the Winchesters were willing to eat.

Gabriel wanted to make pancakes and cinnamon rolls. Castiel and Sammy vetoed that particular idea. The archangel pouted in response.

Dean put his two cents in with, “Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!” Every utterance was accompanied with a fist to the highchair tray.

“Oookay,” Gabriel drew the word out. The archangel raised an eyebrow at Sammy. “We know what Deano wants, what about you, kiddo?”

Sammy scrunched his face up. He scrunched it so much Gabriel thought it looked like a frowny poopy face. The former pagan god hadn't seen that face since the youngest of his own tykes grew up. And that was, well, actual Ages and Ages ago. It amused him so much to see it on Sam now that he had to bite his own tongue to keep from laughing.

Finally, the boy's face smoothed back out. “O'meal!” Sammy chirped.

“Oatmeal?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. Sammy confirmed with an enthusiastic nod. “Do you want anything in the oatmeal? Fruit? Spices? Or do you want it plain?” _Father, please don't let him say plain._

“Ah-pulls an' cin'mon!” Sammy grinned. Gabriel grinned back and sighed internally with relief.

“Good choice.”

In the end while Sammy ate oatmeal with diced cooked apples topped with cinnamon Dean got his bacon. And eggs and toast. The banana was Castiel's idea. Which might have been the reason Dean ate it at all.

Of course, true to toddler form plenty of the food ended up, well, everywhere. In hair. On Faces. On clothes. On the angels, too. Much to Gabriel and Castiel's pleasure, and with a little hard work from the angels, a good amount of the food _did_ get in their boys' tummies.

Gabriel took the empty oatmeal bowl and deposited into the dishwasher. Turning back to the kitchen he looked around at the food on the floor and the messy toddlers and was about to snap it all clean when a hand enclosed his wrist. The archangel looked at his brother. Castiel handed him a warm, damp, washcloth. Gabriel sighed but got to work cleaning off Sammy's face. Surprisingly, Sammy put up with that rather well.

Unlike Dean. Who kept turning away from the cloth in Castiel's hand.

Finally Castiel had had enough. With a stern voice he asked, “Do you want me to discipline you, young man? Or will you let me wash your face clean?”

Dean's eyes got real wide. He shook his head then nodded.

With a small smile the angel sets about wiping bits of Dean's breakfast off of his face. Egg off of one cheek. Mashed banana from his chin. And strawberry jam from Dean's nose.

Once done Castiel turned to see what his brother and the other little Winchester were doing. Things had gotten a little too quiet in the kitchen while the angel's back was turned.

Sammy's face and hands were indeed clean. There was also now no oatmeal in the boy's hair. Or on his clothes, but neither was there evidence of it having been cleaned up with a _wet_ cloth. Gabriel, himself, was also clean of food. As was the kitchen floor. Without looking Castiel knew his own clothes would be clean. The angel gave his brother a meaningful look.

“What?” Gabriel tried for an innocent tone. And failed. When Castiel raised a brow Gabriel huffed dramatically. “I said I wouldn't use my powers for everything. I _didn't_ say I wouldn't use them at all.”

Castiel had nothing to reply to that. Instead he turned back towards Dean, who was now sucking on his thumb. The thumb he decided to ignore for now. “Are you all done with breakfast, Dean?” The plate still on the tray was empty but Castiel wanted to make sure the boy had had plenty to eat.

Dean shook his head. “No.” The word was still recognizable past the thumb still in his mouth.

When the boy didn't say anything else Castiel tilted his head. “No?”

“No,” Dean confirmed.

“Are you still hungry?”

“No.”

Castiel was slow on the uptake. “Are you thirsty?”

Dean grinned at the angel. He nodded. “Mi'k!” He exclaimed around his thumb.

The two angels looked at each other confused. Sammy, however, wasn't.

“Milk!” He chimed in with a gleeful clap of hands.

Castiel looked to his older brother. Gabriel took the hint. “If it's milk our little ones want...” he snapped and each baby Winchester had an appropriate sized clear blue sippy cup with a green lid and handles filled with milk. The boys squealed their pleasure and grabbed up the sippies.

Gabriel looked between the over-sized tots. “Now, is there anything else Uncle Gabe or Uncle Cas have forgotten?”

Both Sam and Dean thought about that with the cutest scrunchy thinking faces. Soon enough they gave their angels twin head shakes.

The archangel grinned. “If that's the case then we're ready to go shopping!” The pronouncement didn't go over well with all. As predicted Dean scowled.

Dean looked between the angels, sipping on his milk the while. It wasn't the idea of shopping he didn't like. He was still feeling reassured that Gabe could do as he'd said and make outsiders think they were actually babies. The problem was that if Dean or Sam couldn't drive then he didn't was the angels driving Baby (the Impala).

He put his empty cup aside.“Cas car,” he told them.

Confused angels was getting old. Especially a confused Cas.

Cas asked, “You want me to drive your car?”

“No.”

Finally Cas figured it out, but slowly. “You want me to drive _my_ car?”

“Yuh,” Dean nodded.

“Even though you don't like my car?” Aaand there was confused Cas _again_. Seriously. Old.

Gabriel found the exchange a little amusing. As amusing as it was though he turned away when he was nudged. Turning, he saw that he was being nudged with a sippy cup. Empty like Dean's.

“Yes, Sammy?”

The baby held out the sippy silently.

“You want me to have it?”

Sammy nodded sluggishly.

So Gabriel took the cup, took it apart and deposited into the dishwasher as well. Then he did the same to Dean's, who wasn't paying attention, and took the plate with him, too. That task done, and the finalization on who was driving what car, the babies were released from their highchairs and the group finally made its way to the garage. Cas leading with Dean on his hip. Gabriel content to follow (considering he still didn't know the layout of wherever they were) with Sammy, who had his head rested on his angel's shoulder.

…

 

What was Gabriel thinking when he wanted to take two baby Winchesters shopping? It was his own idea and he wasn't sure himself anymore.

It began well enough. Or so Gabriel thought.

With a bit of unobtrusive use of power the archangel made it so that they could fit both baby Winchesters in a single cart (think bigger on the inside). All the humans saw was a normal cart with two adorable baby boys. The boys hadn't even fussed over getting in.

No, they were quiet. Quietly staring at everything. With guarded looks.

The archangel sighed. This was going nowhere close to what he imagined. He thought they would have to reign in excited little baby boys. This was the exact opposite. Eyeing Castiel Gabriel realized that his younger brother thought nothing wrong. The younger angel, in fact, was picking things up, reading labels, and occasionally putting something in the cart.

Without warning Gabriel pushed the cart, from the boring stuff, that they certainly needed, but was still boring, and headed instead for the toys. In particularly stuffed animals. Cas made a sound of surprise, but otherwise followed silently; trusting his older brother that Gabriel knew what he was doing.

Which he did.

These little Winchesters might be in a baby mindset, but the Winchesters had never truly been little. And being little meant toys. And favorite stuffed animals. And Gabriel was going to give the Winchesters, in their new baby mindset, _everything_ that came with being truly little. Even if he had to make them realize that it was okay to have toys.

Because clearly that was the problem.

Gabriel had no doubt that the boys ever had toys. Perhaps a few. But the hunter's life wasn't a place for children. Let alone toys. A hunter's life certainly wasn't a rich one. Anyone could take one look at a hunter and figure that one out. _This_ was the main reason Gabriel wanted to spoil the baby Winchesters.

Sammy and Dean now looked confused. Though at least they were no longer simply staring. Now they were actually looking _at_ what was around them, trying to take it all in. And there was plenty to look at. The store had a wide selection of stuffed animals.

Cas picked up a stuffed bee with a frown. “It is not a very accurate representation of a bee. In fact none of these toys are accurate representations.”

That did the trick. Sammy and Dean giggled at the angel. Gabriel smiled at the confused angel.

“They aren't meant to be, Cassie.”

“Oh.” The angel was now caressing the toy.

It was still several minutes before either Winchester chose a toy.

Sammy was feeling overwhelmed.

At first he was still worried about people being able to tell that him and Dean weren't really babies or something. Sammy could see it in Dean's eyes, too. It was scary. But they were good boys and didn't let on that they were scared. Couldn't let Uncle Gabe and Uncle Cas know. Nu-uh! But when he saw some women cooing over them, thankfully from a distance, Sammy relaxed just a bit.

It was still a bit much to be in a baby store! Even with all the interesting baby things.... Even if it all was really tiny stuff and him ad Dean weren't tiny.... John had never used this stuff with his sons. Maybe Uncle Gabe was going to make it bigger?

When Uncle Gabe had pushed them to the stuffed animals...all the big worries went away!

But, but, but...how was Sammy to choose? He couldn't remember having a stuffed toy to cuddle with. He remembered Legos, army men, and a little airplane once.

It was clear that Sammy and Dean were supposed to pick one...or maybe more; Uncle Gabe _had_ said something about spoiling them. This, though, was hard. Hard to choose. Hard to believe, even. It was like a zoo had turned into toys!

A giraffe caught his attention. It looked so soft and cuddly. Sammy really wanted to touch it and see if it was. But was he really allowed to have it?

Uncle Gabe must have been a mid reader! (He was, but Sammy had reached for the toy without realizing it) 'Cause Uncle Gabe picked it up and held it towards the little boy. “Good choice, Sammy!”

As soon as the animal was in his hands Sammy buried his face in the softness. And how soft it was!! He couldn't remember anything this soft!

Dean's gaze kept flicking between the stuffed moose and the bee in Uncle Cas' hands. He kinda really liked both. But which one to pick?

Castiel could see the obvious struggle in the little boy. He reached for the moose and held them both to Dean. But all Dean did was look even more indecisive.

So he told the boy, “You can have them both, Dean. You are allowed to have them both.”

An emotion Castiel could not read and tears gleamed in the baby's eyes. But at last the stuffed animals were snatched out of his hands. As if Dean was afraid that Castiel was going to change his mind.

Gabriel snickered. “Not gonna spoil 'em, eh?”

“It's not spoiling if we are giving them what they need.”

His older brother nodded, not arguing. Instead the archangel picked up several stuffed animals and tossed them into the cart. A dog, octopus, monkey, turtle, and an elephant.

As the two angels walked through the other toy aisles they talked about what they needed for the boys. When one of the babies eyed a particular toy it went into the cart.

“Do you plan on making some of what we need the correct size?” Castiel asked at one point.

“Hmmm. It had occurred to me, but I've remembered a certain store that caters to the needs of age-players.” Seeing as he'd lost his brother Gabriel explained. “Adult babies is an actual thing among certain groups. Not everyone gets to botch up a spell regressing their minds.” Luckily, neither boy was paying attention to the adult conversation. “Though, it's called age-play.” The archangel made a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “Some of it is sexual.” Quickly, before Cassie could say anything to that Gabriel said, “The store we're going to after this caters to the non-sexual age-players. They'll have what we need the most. Adult sized furniture, diapers, clothes, and the like.”

“So we came here,” Cas waved a hand around them, “For what they don't supply?”

“Yup!”

Cas nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

The group were soon checking out after that. Though there was almost an issue with getting Sammy and Dean to hand over their prizes, just for a moment. In the end Gabriel ripped the tags of and handed them to the cashier. Who looked on with an understanding expression.

As the angels were loading up the gold Continental Dean spoke up around his thumb. _We're really going to have to get a pacifier for the boy_ , Castiel thought.

“Ba-ba?” Dean asked.

Again Sammy chimed in. Though he demanded, “Wa-wa!”

Castiel raised a brow. “Our boys have taken it upon themselves to remind us of their needs.”

Gabriel agreed. “Indeed.” He materialized two baby bottles of water. He handed one to Dean, who had asked. To Sammy he told, “That's not how we ask for things, Sammy.”

Sammy narrowed his eyes refusing to capitulate.

While Gabriel was in a staring contest with the boy Castiel took it upon himself to finish loading the trunk with their purchases. When that was complete he easily lifted Dean out of the cart and settled him into the car-seat that the older angel had snapped up and installed onto the backseat. There was almost a fuss when Castiel had to rearrange the straps around the moose and bee. Once Dean was reassured that the angel wasn't taking the toys away the boy was easily strapped in.

Back at the cart Gabriel and Sammy were still going at it. Then suddenly the archangel stood a bit straighter and said, “Fine. I guess you don't want a bottle after all.” The bottle he was still holding disappeared.

The only reaction Sammy gave to that was to hold his giraffe tighter and the feint trimmer to his bottom lip. Which Gabriel decidedly ignored. Sammy was strapped into his own car-seat and they pulled out of the parking lot.

The silence lasted longer than either angel expected. It held out until they reached the age-play store. All the way until the car was turned off.

That's when they heard a quiet, “Pwease?”

Gabriel unbuckled the seat belt and turned to face Sammy. There were tear tracks running down the baby's face. _Had he been crying the whole time?_ It broke the archangel's heart a bit to think that his boy might have been. But he refused to let on. Instead he asked in his Parent Voice, “Please what?”

“Pwease have ba-ba?” Aaand there were the puppy dog eyes Gabriel remembered well from the Mystery Spot when Sam was begging for his brother's return. Gabriel hadn't been able to hold up against them then, nor now. Not that he had intended to refuse the polite request.

“Yes, you can have the bottle now.” He summoned the baby bottle of water and handed it over. Sammy took it eagerly and sucked on the nipple. Some quiet snuffling was the only other indicator that the boy had been upset at all.

The employees of the age-play store were discreet and helpful.

Not once did any of them call attention to the fact that the Winchester boys were adult babies. One employee called the boys, “Adorable Littles,” and said nothing else on the matter.

In the hour the group spent in the store they were able to order everything they needed. From adult-sized pacifiers to adult-sized diapers. Including two cribs and two rocking chairs that were big enough to hold two adults, or a Daddy and a Little, at the same time. The larger items they would have to come back for when their order was ready. The smaller things such as pacifiers, diapers and a pair of strollers were ready to go home the same day.

Over all the last stop on their shopping trip was uneventful. Neither Sammy or Dean put a fuss at being in an age-play store where they'd surely be known for what they'd looked like. It probably had to do with that Sammy and Dean had fallen asleep in their angels' arms five minutes into the store. For which neither Gabriel or Castiel took for granted. Just grateful that their baby boys were trustful enough to do so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! let me know if there is anything I need to tag!


	5. Poop Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is indeed poop. And running. And a lost little boy in a bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter finished. Basically I wrote a chunk, got stuck, wrote the rest, lost the thought, and decide to check if I could prod some thoughts at 2 Something AM. It worked.

The nap lasted long enough to let the angels get all of their purchases unloaded from the car and into the library, for future sorting.

When Castiel opened the back door to pull Dean out of his seat the angel made a hasty withdrawal.

Gabriel was on the other side of the car and about to open Sammy's door. “What's the matter, little bro?”

Castiel didn't know what to tell him, but knew he had to try. “There is an...odor.” 

The sometimes pagan god and parent to other Norse gods or god-like beings first drew his brows down then quickly up and laughed. “Sounds like the tykes made a doo-doo!”

“A what?”

“A number two, poop, excrement -”

When it looked like Gabriel would go on Castiel quickly cut him off. “I get the idea. You do not need to expound further.” His brother chortled as Castiel went to retrieve his Winchester once again. Knowing what to expect this time he made sure not to breath, he didn't need to anyways, as he unsnapped the buckles.

Dean began to stir and whined at being disturbed. Then whined louder when he realized that his diaper was unpleasantly full. Sammy was in much the same predicament; making his own grumpy sounds as he was maneuvered out of the car-seat and hoisted onto Gabriel's hip.

On the way to Sam's room, where the changing station still resided, Gabriel made a comment. “I think we should make the boys a nursery and a playroom.”

Castiel thought the notion was agreeable and said so. “It would be easier to have all their baby things in one place.”

Gabriel gave his younger brother such a look over his shoulder as he entered Sam's room. It clearly stated, 'You're missing the point.' Of course, Castiel wasn't wrong, either.

What Gabriel had meant was that the boys would need a place that was Little. Separated from their Big lives. Part of it was as Cas had said, it would be easier to have all the Little stuff in one place. Another part was Gabriel didn't want the boys falling out of bed. Hence the cribs they ordered; until they were ready Gabriel would have to create temporary arrangements. 

The biggest reason he wanted to give the boys a nursery and playroom was that he thought it would be better on their mental state. He hadn't forgotten how the boys reacted to finding out that they had regressed. The implication there was they knew it was as a result of whatever spell they were trying to cast. That kind of crying told Gabriel that whatever they were going for wasn't the regression. Otherwise neither boy seemed to have an actual problem  _ being _ regressed. However, Gabriel didn't want to risk them having a constant reminder that they were stuck in their regressed state until Castiel and Gabriel could figure out what the spell was, how and if it had gone wrong and how to fix it.

…

 

Changing the first poop diaper didn't go nearly as well as putting the first diaper on the Winchesters that morning.

No. Dean decided it was way too embarrassing to have Cas wipe poo off his bum. For some reason he couldn't quite explain, even if he wanted to, having, no, letting, the angel wipe pee off of him, putting on a clean diaper and changing his soiled clothes was better than wiping up a stinky yucky mess.

As soon as his shoes and pants were taken off and Cas had pulled the tabs off of the diaper Dean had rolled off the waist high changing table and made a break for it. Cas called his name, but it went ignored. With a bare bum Dean took off down the hall and didn't look back.

Dean was free of the messy diaper and it was the best feeling ever! In fact, why did he even need a diaper? The air against his skin felt so good!

The boy heard footsteps behind him and his name being called. With a giggle Dean ran faster. He made it to the end of the hall where it met another. Dean went around the corner and would have stopped there but he still heard Cas calling for him. So with another giggle he kept going.

Sometime later the new game wasn't so fun. Dean didn't recognized this part of the bunker. A part of his mind, the part that kept his adult memories, knew him and Sammy hadn't done nearly enough exploring of the Men of Letters bunker. Either the world needed saving (again) and they didn't have the time or energy, or they never really felt the need to map out the whole bunker.

Dean wished they had. 'Cause he was lost and didn't like that at all. It didn't help at all that he had managed to lose Cas at some point, back when it was still fun, of course; but it wasn't fun anymore!

No, not fun at all. Now that Dean wasn't running away he could smell the poo that still clung to his bum, which was cold, as were his legs and feet. And he was hungry! All of that on top of being lost. It was no wonder that tears pricked at eyes and a thumb slipped between lips.

The thumb didn't stay there for long. Almost instantly it was out again so the little boy could sniffle and call for the one person he knew would save him from this awfulness. “Cas!”

When Dean called for the angel it was with Purpose and Intent. Pretty close to being a prayer. It was powerful enough that when Castiel heard his name being called he was able to latch on and fly directly to the regressed man.

Castiel was there in an instant to lift his little boy up, clean Dean up with a thought, and hold him close. 

Not a word was exchanged as the pair made their way back to Sam’s bedroom to finish changing Dean. The little boy expected a reprimand, and when he didn’t get one didn’t know what to do other than to hide his face in the angel’s shoulder.

In turn Castiel didn’t know if he should say anything to the boy. It was clear to him that Dean was sorry for running away if only for the simple fact that he had gotten lost, and subsequently scared, during his fun.

Gabriel, and Sammy in his arms, both watched the pair return. “Is he alright?” Gabriel asked.

“I believe so,” Cas answered as he walked into the bedroom and set Dean down, again, on the changing table. “He got himself lost and called for me.” The angel pulled out a clean diaper as he talked. “That’s how I finally found him. Honestly it’s amazing that I could lose him at all.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at that, but said nothing.

Finished with the diaper Cas put the pants Dean had been wearing back on the little boy. “Something else happened, brother.” The angel shifted his shoulders. “When Dean called to me...it was like a prayer and I was able to home in where he was and go directly to him.”

Castiel paused to see if Gabriel would make a connection.

Gabriel didn’t get it.  “So?”

Sammy and Dean did. They spoke in awed unison. “You flewed!”

Castiel nodded solemnly.

Gabriel looked between the three. “I think it’s time I get a rundown of everything that’s happened since I died. And since it’s just about lunchtime you can tell me while I make lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo next chapter should be real interesting.......!
> 
> You can prod me to write (maybe) on tumblr @stuckatsix


	6. Six Years Is A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns of the events of the past six years leading up to his resurrection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a massive THANK YOU for all the comments (even if I don't always reply), kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks!!! Y'all are awesome!! And I'm terribly sorry I'm not consistent on my updates. I've gotten distracted by writing Electric Love. Its a story about what things would be like if Sam met Gabe at Stanford...and became pregnant.

The boys were playing with bits of celery and carrots and peanut butter. Sammy was eating them for the most part; while Dean used his as drumsticks, beating a rhythm only he could hear.

Gabriel was pulling items out of the fridge for sandwiches. Castiel sat at the table to make sure the two boys didn’t play with their food too much. Or that was what he was supposed to be doing. Mostly Cas sat at the table eyeing his older brother nervously. It was beginning to get on Gabe’s nerves.

It had been six years since Gabriel had died. He would ask just how much could happen in six measly years. But this was the Winchesters. Gabe eyed the mentally regressed brothers. If this was what they could do to themselves with a botched spell that even Cas and Gabe didn’t recognize at a glance...there was no telling what else they could have gotten themselves into. If Cassie’s nervous look was anything to go by Gabe was not going to like it. At all.

Gabriel sighed and pulled a knife from the knife block and began gutting up a tomato into slices. “Why don’t you start with the Apocalypse, Cassie. How’d y’all manage to end it?”

If Gabriel wanted all eyes on him that did it. Cas flinched. Dean dropped the carrot stick he was about to take a bite of. And Sammy cried.

Shit.

Hastily Gabe set the knife down, wiped his hands on a towel, and went to comfort Sammy. The archangel took the highchair tray off, set it aside, and scooped the little boy into his arms.

“Hush now, Sammy. You’re alright.” Gabe bounced the boy lightly as he tried to comfort Sammy. But all the boy did was bury his face in Gabe’s neck and sobbed.

No matter what Gabriel said or did Sammy simply wouldn’t stop crying. Even when he asked why Sammy only shook his head and continued to cry.

Several minutes went by before Gabe got an answer. But not from Sammy.

The answer came from Dean, in a small voice, “He said yes.”

The archangel opened his mouth to ask the older Winchester to clarify, but before the words made it out of his mouth Gabriel closes it. There’s only one ‘he’ and one ‘yes’ that could be said in any scenario that involved the Apocalypse.

Gabriel wanted to be angry, wanted to be furious, because wasn’t that the whole point at the end? For the Winchesters  _ not _ to say ‘yes’? But no. The point had been to stop the Apocalypse. He supposed there is no being mad at that.

“Then what happened, Deano?” Because saying yes only got Luci what he wanted. Which has, or had, nothing to do with stopping the world from ending. Not in any way that Gabriel could figure.

Dean was now gnawing on a celery stick and not looking at anyone. Around his food the boy told him in a sad tone, “Used the rings. Then he jump-ed inna the hole and pull-ed Michael in too.”

Sadness swamped the archangel. Yeah, Luci was back in his box...but at the cost of Sam. Gabriel didn’t even care that his eldest brother was now in the Cage as well. If he was being honest with himself Michael could do with a time out. Not that he thinks either brother necessarily belongs there, Gabriel  _ does _ love his brothers, but the Apocolypse would have destroyed the Earth. The home of their Father’s favorite creation. There is no part of Gabriel that could conceive of their Father actually  _ wanting _ the Apocalypse happening.

None of that though is why he is so so sad. Sam ended up in the Cage. Something that was **_never_** meant to hold anything other than an archangel; only Lucifer even then. Gabriel can’t imagine what effect it has had on Michael (who wasn’t corrupted by the Mark), let alone Sam’s very human soul. And Gabriel _can_ see that the Cage has had an effect on Sam. It’s there in old damage that’s nearly overshadowed by much much newer damage. The archangel can hardly believe that Sammy is still in one piece, because the little boy’s soul is…. 

A sniffle close to his ear brings Gabriel back to reality. He held the youngest boy a little tighter. “Hush now, Sammy. It’s alright. You did nothing wrong and you aren’t in the Cage anymore.”

When Sammy pulled back Gabriel could see that at some point the little boy had put a thumb in his mouth. The free hand came up and patted Gabriel on the cheek.

“Dow beh sawd,” the words were a bit garbled, but the parent in Gabriel could easily translate the words to: Don’t be sad.

“Oh, Sammy,” he sighed. Gabriel pushed the emotion down, for the moment. He can let it out later where the boys can’t see. So with a grin he’s not feeling yet the archangel rubbed his nose against Sammy’s. “How can I possibly sad when I’ve got a sweet little boy in my arms.”

Sammy giggled and rubbed his nose against Gabe’s. Finally the little boy had forgotten what had made him upset. Though Gabe suspected that that wouldn’t be for long. The look he spied on Cas told him that. With another sigh Gabe snapped and the sandwiches were made, cut, and waiting to be eaten.

Castiel didn’t even raise a brow at the use of powers. The younger angel gave the older Winchester a silent prod and gestured that the little boy should eat, all the while looking down right miserable.

_ Oh, Dad. The next verse is going to be worse than the first, isn’t it? _ Gabe sat down with Sammy on his lap and helped the little boy eat his sandwich.

Silence descended on the kitchen as the angel brothers prodded a regressed Winchester to eat or out right fed them.

Gabriel wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know what had happened after Sam jumped into the Cage anymore. Obviously someone had pulled the hunter out, that much was evident, if nothing else. And by the look on Cas’ face and the way the younger angel avoided his gaze...well, the archangel could only imagine that things got progressively worse over the years. Not that he could think of  _ anything _ worse than the world ending. ...unless of course if it had something to do with why Castiel was in such terrible shape and why his wings looked so…horrible.

Castiel didn’t know how to tell his brother of all the horrible things that he did and caused. Even when he tried to fix things he only made them worse…. Not telling Gabriel what had happened wasn’t an option. Castiel had learned too many lessons, from his own mistakes as well as watching the Winchesters over the years, to know that not telling Gabriel could cause trouble.

The Angel of Thursday looked watched Dean devour a quarter section of his sandwich, reducing the three pieces to two. If Dean Winchester could forgive Castiel for many of his mistakes then perhaps his own brother would.

Gathering courage, while trying to shove aside his shame, Castiel finally looked across the table at his older brother. Catching Gabriel’s eyes Castiel told him solemnly, “I will summarize the rest for you if you are willing to hold off any comments or reactions until the little ones are asleep.” 

Gabriel didn’t respond except to make a rolling gesture with his hand that Castiel had learned meant ‘continue’ or ‘go on’.

So he did. “I rather you save your reactions until then because it will be bad enough when they react to the retelling; as evident by how Sam reacted by the little that’s been said.”

Sam and his brother were both, thankfully, eating their food and not seeming to be paying attention to the conversation. But that could change easily, as even though they were not truly children even children are not always as unaware as they seem.

Gabriel sighed. “I meant go ahead and tell me. Cause I agree, the emoting can be saved for later.”

“Very well,” Castiel acknowledged the first statement. Without further ado he said, “I’m the one that pulled Sam out of the Cage.” The angel paused to gauge, not Gabriel’s reaction, but the Winchesters’. So far they were still content to eat their food. “But I didn't pull out his soul. I couldn’t.” The regressed hunters flinched, but continued eating. “I didn’t know it until much later, but by then I was already working with Crowley, a demon, who at the time was the self proclaimed King of Hell. I was working with him so I could gather souls from Purgatory so that I had enough power to stop Raphael from opening the Cage. Our brother wanted to restart the Apocalypse.” Castiel growled, “At the the time I would have done anything, and did do everything I could, to stop that.” With the next breath the younger angel deflated. “I did much much during that time that I now regret greatly.”

Dean had stopped eating and as pushing the last of his celery around on the tray. Seeing that Sam had also stopped eating Castiel stood and fixed the boys something to drink. With juice filled sippies he returned to the table and handed each boy a cup. Both of the Winchesters sipped their drinks solemnly.

Once Castiel had retaken his seat he watched Dean and Sam a moment before continuing his account of events. As Gabriel said he would the archangel had yet to say anything. He also had managed to keep his usually expressive eyes shuttered, all reactions hidden away.

“Once I had the gate to Purgatory open and all the souls, or most of them, inside my vessel, I killed Raphael and proclaimed myself the new God. 

By then Sam had his soul back, courtesy of Death, and a wall had been placed between Sam and his memories of of the Cage. Right before I opened the gate to Purgatory I broke that wall. It was a cruel thing to do and I later paid for it.”

Gabriel tightened his hold on the youngest regressed Winchester. It could have been a reaction to Castiel’s words, or as likely, in reaction to Sammy cuddling into the archangel with his sippy cup. Whichever the case the younger angel was certain that little Sammy was seeking comfort from bad memories.

“As I understand it it was some time before the consequences to my actions of destroying the wall in Sam’s mind became evident. Before that I was learning, and failing, to deal with my own. Because taking in all those souls from Purgatory-”

“Leviathans.” It was the first thing Gabriel had said since Castiel started telling his brother of the past events. The one word held so much emotion. Fear was uppermost.

Castiel nodded. “They tore me apart from the inside then escaped into the world.”

Dean set his cup down with a thump and held his arms out to the younger angel, opening and closing his fists.

“Cassie!” The regressed boy cried, tears welling in his eyes.

Once Dean was in Castiel’s arms the mentally regressed Winchester stuck his thumb in his mouth and sought out his own comfort in the form of a cuddle, like his younger brother had. The angel couldn’t begin to guess what was in Dean’s mind to make him seek out comfort. Dean with his full adult mind was hard to read at the best of times. At least for Castiel. Sam never seemed to have that problem. 

Not that Sam was paying attention. The little boy’s eyes were shut and the sippy cup was slipping out of Sam’s mouth. Gabriel took notice, removed it, and set it safely on the table.  
  


Before Castiel could decide how to continue the tale Dean clutched at the angel’s shirt and muttered something around his thumb.

As Castiel tried to piece Deans incoherent words together Gabriel asked, “ Bobby Singer died? I didn’t think anything but the rot he drank would get that old hunter.”

Castiel nodded sadly. “I have been told that Dick Roman, or rather the leviathan that masqueraded as Roman, shot Bobby in the head, which caused Bobby to die of brain trauma roughly a day later.”

Dean sniffled and pulled himself closer to Castiel. Not that Castiel thought he could actually get any closer than they already physically were. Regardless, the angel tightened his hold on the little boy.

It took a full hour and a diaper change for the Winchesters before Castiel could finish the summarization of six years’ worth of events.

The younger angel told how he had lost all knowledge of even being an angel, had married a human (though briefly), took on Sam’s crazy, and how he had helped Dean kill the Alpha leviathan; and how that had sent the pair of them to Purgatory.

Then he told Gabriel of how that lead to Naomi’s brainwashing, the trails to close Hell (as Castiel knew them from the Winchesters), and how Metatron tricked Castiel to gather ingredients to shut the gates of Heaven and throw the entire Host to Earth.

At that last part Gabriel’s eyes opened wide in horror.

It was a good thing the regressed Winchesters were napping in their rooms by that point. Gabriel could not old back his reaction.

“Oh, Cas!” There was horror, anger, pity, and a few other emotions in the two words. The archangel reached out a hand, to do Castiel could not tell.

He held up his own hand, palm out. “Please. Let me finish the whole telling before you pass any judgement on me. After that I will take whatever you believe I deserve. Until then there is much you need to hear first.”

Gabriel dropped his hand and schooled his features back to one without emotions. At the archangel’s nod Castiel continued.

Castiel told his brother of how he spent some time as a human and what he learned. His shame in stealing grace so he could help his other brothers and sisters that needed guidance after the Fall. How Gadreel had tricked them all. About Metatron setting himself up as God. (Gabriel rolled his eyes at that, but kept silent.) 

The archangel learned of Kevin’s death. Of Abaddon and how that lead to Dean acquiring the Mark of Cain (here Gabriel winced). Then of how Metatron tried to use an imitation version of Gabriel (the real one scoffed at the details) to convince Castiel to lead their siblings against Metatron himself in a twisted show of angelic powers due to the Angel tablet. Gabriel also learned of how Dean took down the last Knight of Hell and tried to take on Metatron, only to die and become a demon for his efforts.

The events after that…. Castiel summed them up simply as, “After Sam managed restore Dean’s humanity he spent several months, with the help of others, looking for ways to remove the Mark off of his brother. None of knew that it would loose the Darkness upon the world.” Castiel paused a moment to collect his thoughts and find words for what happened after. “Everyone thought the world would really end. Even Father had no real home.”

“Dad? He showed up?” The words were uttered in understandable disbelief.

Castiel nodded. “I personally didn’t spend any real time in his presence...as I had let Lucifer use me as a vessel by then.” He shook his head when Gabriel tried to ask questions. “I likely do not have adequate answers for you. In the end not much matters other than that Father settled affairs between Himself and Lucifer (by apologizing), and then, with the help of Dean, between Himself and His sister. Father is currently with Amara, as she is being called, and I believe the phrase is,” Castiel raised his hands and extended two fingers on each to form air quotes, “‘quality time’,” he dropped his hands, “with her.”

They had taken themselves to the library after putting the little boys down for a nap. Now Gabriel leaned back in his seat. He blinked at his younger brother a few times before saying, “I’ll be back in time to make dinner.” Then he was gone. Flown away in a way that Castiel could not follow. Not that he blamed his older brother in the slightest. It was much to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you realize that Gabriel has been with Castiel and the Winchesters for roughly a full 24hrs. 6 chapters and 24hrs. And in that time I think Sam and Dean have napped three or four times. I've honestly lost track.  
> So what are we getting next chapter(s)? Why Gabriel's reaction and hyper Winchesters!
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me over on Tumblr. I can be found there as stuckatsix.


	7. What Is A Resurrected Archangel To Do....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe decides how to deal with all that he's been told of the events of the past 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I finally post a new chapter and its smaaaallll! No need to yell at me! I already know where the next one is going and, I promise it's gonna be looooooong!

It _was_ a lot to process. And if Gabriel had been mortal, maybe too much. But he wasn’t, and it wasn’t.

None of that mattered if he couldn’t figure out _how_ to process it.

The six-ish years Gabriel had been dead had been terrible for all those he ever cared about (even a little).

Gabriel landed in his livingroom and sat on the couch. He needed to know exactly which of his siblings were gone, and which were still around. The only way he could do that would be to open himself up enough to be able to sense his siblings. And that would leave his vessel vulnerable.

For so many centuries Gabriel kept his grace bound up and hidden under Pagan powers.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for everyone to know that he was back from the dead (likely brought back by their Father) to take care of the Winchesters. Gabriel might have kept himself hidden, but he was well aware how his siblings viewed humans, and Father’s favorites among them. The youngest archangel might play dumb once in awhile, but he was far from stupid. The Winchesters were at their most vulnerable right now and Gabriel wasn’t going to clue any of his siblings in that they would be easy targets for misguided revenge.

So with as much finesse as a surgeon performing micro surgery, and as much stealth, Gabriel let his senses search Heaven, Hell, and everything in between, to make a count of all his siblings. Both the living and the dead.

…

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks.

So many of his siblings were dead and there was very little he could do for the others. Gabriel had been brought back to help Castiel take care of the Winchesters, not fix all of Heaven. No, that task would have to belong to the Big Man, if and when he ever came back to take care of it.

The youngest archangel wiped the tears away and thought maybe, just maybe he could help make that task be just a wee bit smaller for when Dad did come back, and take care of the Winchesters at the same time.

But first Gabriel had a dinner to make for his two regressed boys.

…

 

Gabriel had never seen Castiel so...um...emotional before.

“You want to do what?!”

Gabe winced. Thank Father that the boys were already in bed and that the conversation (such as that it was) was in Enochian...and that he had thought to put up a sound barrier. As it was if flickering lights didn’t cause a disturbance the power Cas was giving off (such as that he had left) would make the Bunker’s alarms go off. And Gabe wasn’t so sure he could prevent the boys from waking up from _that_.

The archangel held his hands out in a soothing gesture. “Calm down, Castiel. I promise on my grace that the boys won’t come to harm.”

Cas poked Gabe in the chest in a gesture of aggression even as the seraph’s wings (what was left of them) came out and attempted to look threatening. Gabriel winced, at the sight, and reminder, of Cas’ wings. He was going to have to do something about that, too. Even if he couldn’t fix all of Heaven he _should_ be able to do something about Cas’ wings.

Cas poked Gabe in the chest, regaining his attention. “It _will_ be on your head if Lucifer and Michael harm a single hair on their’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...um...the story might be going in a slightly different direction than I originally intended, but writing this chapter made me realize that Gabriel couldn't leave certain problems alone to solve themselves or (become larger problems) and they needed to be resolved...one way or another..... But! Not to worry! We are still heading towards the main event! Pinky Promise!! There simply will be a few (couple) more players than before.


	8. ...But To Try Make Things Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gabriel thought he could make certain things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna preface this by saying that I Do Not like musicals. I want to then contradict that statement by saying that I Do Love Disney movies and the musical Sweeney Todd. I want to now say that I Goggled show tunes and found a list of someone's top 50. The quotes that I use come from the songs on that list and lyrics that I had to look up. I've marked the quotes with * and the corresponding song is listed in the End Notes.

It was a toss up to which brother Gabriel was going to approach first.

With Michael crazy, and stuck in the Cage, he needed the most help. But even with the Cage cracked as it was Gabriel was going to need help on that front. So with that eliminated from the running there was only one real choice.

After all...Lucifer might have had a nice chat with Dad, but he was running loose and beginning to cause mayhem that no one needed right now.

It was easy enough to track Lucifer. The gory sight of burnt out vessels left a trail that anyone could follow that knew how to read it as such.

Luckily, Gabriel caught up to Luci between vessels.

As Castiel once told Sam and Dean angels were multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent. As such angels could ‘talk’ to each other regardless of distance between them or the form they took.

**_::Luci…::_ **

Only Gabriel ever called him that. The youngest archangel had always been fond of nicknames, and would use a wide variety of them. But that one...that one Gabriel used the most. Even when Lucifer’s little brother stood up to him and faced (near) certain death.

There had been only one way Gabriel was going to leave that hotel alive. Both brothers had known that Gabriel wasn’t going to take that option. Lucifer had seen it in those golden eyes even as Gabriel stepped back and away from his open arms.

It pained Lucifer, even then, to think on that memory. He had put it out of his mind as soon as he finished grieving, not to be remembered ever after.

**_::Gabe…::_ ** The name was spoken before he could stop it. There was no way Gabriel was back. Father had only ever brought back Castiel, of all His dead children. Had even told Sam and Dean that it would take too long to bring back Gabriel or Raphael when they were trying to come up with a plans for facing off against Amara.

It couldn’t _be_ his little brother. That’s what Lucifer told himself as he paused in his search for a new vessel. Even as he _knew_ that no one could mimic that voice on the ‘Angel Radio’ bandwidth.

Gabriel must have read the underlying question because he answered with, **_::It’s really me, Luci.::_ **

**_::How…?::_ **

**_::Come here, to me, and I’ll explain everything. I’ve made you a vessel you won’t burn through, big brother.::_ ** There were no underlying tones of deception. Nothing to tell Lucifer that he shouldn’t, that it was a trap to get him back into the Cage. You couldn’t lie to another using that particular method of communication. It was impossible.

As much as Lucifer wanted to act on his (petty) revenge against his Father for leaving him again...Gabriel alive...that was almost better than freedom from the Cage. Offering a vessel that he couldn’t burn through...that was enticing to say the least. Lucifer knew that there was no way Sam would _ever_ agree to let him take up residence again. That ship had sailed long ago.

Yet...he hesitated.

Lucifer _had_ killed Gabriel. There was no way the youngest archangel would forgive him for _that_.

Lucifer felt the sigh more than heard it. **_::C’mon, Luce. I’m trying to make things better. For all of us. Now get your celestial ass over here so we can get this show on the road! We’re gonna break Mikey out of jail and fix things with him too.::_ **

If Lucifer could have sighed, he would have. He wasn’t entirely sure Michael’s brand of crazy was fixable. Even their own Father hadn’t wanted to take the time to fix that mess.

The archangel gave the multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent equivalent of a huff and flew to his little brother. At worst Lucifer would get a vessel he wouldn’t burn through. At best...at best he’d have two of his brothers back by his side.

Not bad scenarios in either case.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer expected a lot of possible scenarios when he went to meet his little brother.

Once he took up residence in the ‘homemade’ vessel (that’s what Gabriel called it) the story he got about regressed Winchesters (something to do with an unknown or botched spell...what…?) and plans for fixing Michael via the same mindset….

It sounded insane, but Father help him Lucifer thought it might work.

“Alright. I’m in,” Lucifer told his little brother. Then he smirked. “Besides I know a certain witch that can help us out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

With only a little persuasion (read: threats) from _Gabriel_ , not Lucifer, Rowena easily agreed to help the two archangels get poor, broken, crazy Michael out of the cage.

There was one small catch…. Neither archangel could go in and fetch their older brother without getting caught in the Cage’s mechanics. A human or a lesser angel (like Castiel had) could. The Cage wasn’t designed to hold anything other than an archangel, and Rowena’s holding cell operated on similar rules.

Gabriel cursed up a string of expletives in a number of languages.

It was right around the point Gabriel wound down that Crowley made himself known and reminded everyone that he was there. Telling them, politely, that they were idiots and that Michael still had a vessel in the Cage that would be transferred to the holding cell when the archangel was. After all, Crowley pointed out, Lucifer had only needed a vessel and his mother weakening the spell for Lucifer to get himself free. Even Michael, as off his rocker as Lucifer claimed, shouldn’t have much trouble once he was in the holding cell (which would be lacking the necessary spell to keep him inside).

 

The demon received two glares for his trouble.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say the very least it wasn’t easy to talk to Michael once he was in the holding cell. There _were_ show tunes involved, but they weren’t being sung. And thank Father the eldest archangel wasn’t touching himself.

“The sun comes up, I think about you. The coffee cup, I think about you. I want you so, It's like I'm losing my mind.”* Michael quoted the lyrics as he walked up in the vessel of Adam Milligan. At a glance, to anyone who could see it, the archangel was alone inside Adam’s body. He held onto the bars and stared at the brother he hadn’t seen in too many millennia (not including his time in the Cage).

The sadness in Gabriel’s eyes told Michael that his younger brother understood his words. Gabriel’s own words confirmed it. “I getcha, bro. I missed you too, Mikey.”

Michael smiled just a little bit at that. Mostly to know that he was being understood. Yeah, he knew his mind was pretty much broken, but he still understood what was going on. He suspected that Lucifer survived as well as he had because he had had that bit of Darkness tainting his grace before Lucifer had been cast down from Heaven. By the time the fallen archangel had been locked into the Cage Lucifer already fit in with the residence of Hell.

Michael never had that much in his favor. Nothing to hang onto to keep himself sane. Lucifer hadn’t helped matters either.

Now he pointedly glared at the brother he had once been close to. “That’s all very well, but what are we going to do about the Italian?”**

Gabriel side eyed the brother beside him. “He’s agreed to behave himself, and to help with you.”

As Michael tried to work that out and how to reply Lucifer spoke up, “I really did promise, Mike. And you know I don’t lie or break my promises.”

That was true enough; even as the Darkness in Lucifer grew that had always stayed the same.

“Ah, these are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett. Desperate measure must be taken. Here we are now, hot out of the oven” Michael quoted both Sweeney’s and Mrs. Lovett’s lines.

“Something like that. And you’re right. we _have_ come to get you out after all,” Gabriel replied. “My plan is to try to regress you mentally to a child.” Michael opened his mouth to argue, but didn’t get the chance as his little brother continued hurriedly. “Yeah, yeah, you’re not human and were never a child exactly so I’m not really sure how well it’ll work. But it works for humans so it’s worth the try.” He paused and eyed the demon and his mother. Even though they were a fair distance away Gabriel lowered his voice. “There are two _familiar_ humans in that state of mind and it won’t be a problem to add you as a charge.” He nodded at Lucifer, “Luci will be there with you, and their favorite little angel that could has taken them as charges. That’s why I’ve been brought back.”

Michael could see that Gabriel wanted to say more, but it was clear Hell wasn’t the place for that topic.

“What do you say, Mikey? Wanna play family again?” Lucifer asked. “This time you get to be the Little Brother, free of responsibilities.”

“Harmony and understanding/Sympathy and trust abounding/No more falsehoods or derisions/Golden living dreams of visions/Mystic crystal revelation/And the mind's true liberation.”***

Gabriel and Lucifer exchanged a look.

The youngest archangel made a face. “I think he means that he agrees to give it a shot,” he shrugged, “or something like that.”

Close enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that the regressed Winchesters took the arrival of Lucifer and Michael badly was a massive understatement. Castiel wasn’t entirely sure that the Winchesters in their adult mindsets would take the situation much better. Of course an adult mindset Winchester wouldn’t be sobbing and crying ‘no’ over and over like his life depended on it.

Lucifer would have sneered at the site of the cowering Winchesters if it wasn’t so blatantly obvious that what Gabriel had told him about their regressed states was true. He eyed the spell on the library floor and had no better idea what it was for than his brother. The cast down archangel looked back at the regressed brothers. Of all the things that were ever said about him (as Lucifer, Satan, or the Devil) he would never ever actually torment or torture a child.

Lucifer edged around the crying boys, showed them that he wasn’t going near them, and went to find himself a room to...not bother anyone in. ...and maybe wonder if Gabriel hadn’t thought this through after all….

Michael watched the boys sob. He didn’t know what else to do. It was clear that they didn’t want him and Lucifer there, that they frightened the little boys. The eldest archangel looked to his little brother for a clue as to what to do.

Gabriel tore his eyes off the retreating back of one to find the eyes of the other asking a silent question. Michael’s eyes darted from him to the boys and back again. Gabriel gave his eldest brother a weak smile. He hadn’t exactly expected this to go well. But an angel can hope.

He put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, they’re frightened. So go slow with them, ‘kay? Remember what I said? How their minds are real young right now?”

Michael nodded.

“I know it won’t be easy for you to get your mind that young, but watch how they act and try to emulate that, alright? Like I told you earlier I think this will help you.”

Michael didn’t reply, but Gabriel didn’t expect him to.

The younger archangel patted the shoulder under his hand and pushed the older one gently towards the boys, who had, thankfully, stopped crying and were only sniffling. “Go say ‘hello, Mikey.”

Sammy and Dean had been sitting on a blanket on the floor playing with their new stuffed toys, with Cas sitting in an armchair nearby, when the angels had showed up. Now they were trying to hide behind Castiel’s legs. The seraph had a hand on each boy to try to reassure them that he was there, that they were not alone.

The boys watched as the young man slowly walked over to them.

Neither Sam or Dean needed to hear Gabe call him Michael to know it wasn’t Adam. Both of them had been there when Castiel had thrown the holy oil Molotov cocktail. There was no way that Adam could have survived that. That’s what they’d told themselves all these years, at least. ...even if those high school girls with the musical thought that their brother had fallen into the Cage with Sam, Lucifer, and Michael.

But Sammy still sniffled, wiped his nose and face, and looked past the approaching archangel to Uncle Gabe, and asked, “No A’am, Un’Gahb?”

Gabe’s smile wasn’t any stronger than the one he had given Michael. “No Adam,” he repeated they phrase. “No. It’s only Mikey in there. Adam wasn’t in the Cage.”

Next to Sammy Dean slumped in relief. He wiped his tears away.

Michael stood at the edge of the blanket.

It was Sammy to made the first move. He stood on shaky knees, and made his uncertain way to the silent archangel, still grasping the stuffed dog he’d been playing with when the archangels had arrived. When he got close, but not too close, Sammy held the dog out like the peace offering he intended it to be.

“Dog,” he proclaimed.

Michael gave him a look full of uncertainty. Sammy decided that just wouldn’t do. He took a step closer, snatched up one of Michael’s hands, placed the dog in it, and said, again, “Dog.” The single word was firm and full of meaning in a way only a child could accomplish. Sammy pulled his hands away leaving the toy in the archangel’s grip.

Michael pet the soft material the toy was made of as if it might have been a living animal. He’d never actually pet a modern dog before, but he still remembered petting the first of the species his Father had made.

The eldest archangel turned to his younger brother and smiled. “Dog,” he told Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned. Just maybe his plan would turn out just as he hoped it would. Just maybe he could have his brothers, Lucifer, Michael, and Castiel, and the regressed Winchesters, and call them family. It might take some doing to get there (okay, a lot of work), but nothing worth it came easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Losing My Mind from the Follies  
> **A Little Priest from Sweeney Todd  
> *** Aquarius from Hair
> 
> Personally I think I did really well choosing good quotes from the songs that fit well for what Michael wanted to say.
> 
> On a semi related topic...by the time I finished writing this chapter I remembered why I write. For myself. Gabriel's thoughts at the end...that very last line...I needed to hear that...to tell myself that...to remember that nothing worth it comes easy. And I didn't realize that until I was typing the words out for the story. Until Gabriel was telling them to me.


	9. A Step In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a grump. Dean is a grump. Sammy is unsure. Cas is keeping an eye on everyone. Gabe wants to feed his family. And Michael just is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some trouble, but it's finally here!

Lucifer’s self imposed exile lasted all of an hour. He was not going to be free of one prison and then go and put himself in another. Even if...uh...it had modern decor (sorta) and was a lot less painful.

So he left the room he’d chosen for himself, he was beyond bored anyhow, and went to find his brothers. Where his brothers were, so too, would be the wee widdle Winchesters.

If being a family with Gabriel and Michael (and Castiel) meant making nice with the Winchesters (adult or regressed) then -  _ Lucifer sneered at the thought _ \- he’d make nice with the former vessels. After all, Lucifer had done so to go against Amara.

…

 

Gabriel had made a mistake by asking the boys what they wanted for dinner. Granted, he hadn’t thought it was such a bad idea, after all, he’d done that at breakfast the morning before. Of course, that was after his own choice at what to make for breakfast had been vetoed.

_ Geez! Was that really yesterday morning? _ So much had happened since then!

This time the question was bombarded by so many answers he could barely tell which Winchester they came from.

“Bu’gers!”

“Mac an’ cheese!”

“Fren’ fries!”

“B’oc’li!”

“Peanut butter and jelly,” Cassie put in with a twinkle in his eye.

“Cassie, that isn’t even a dinner food!” Gabriel admonished.

Castiel shrugged as the boys continued listing more appropriate dinner items.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, boys!” Gabe laughed at their enthusiasm. “You can’t eat  _ all _ that for dinner. How about we save some of these options for another night?”

“‘Kay!” The boys agreed in unison, easily and lightly.

Gabe turned to Michael. “Whaddya say, Mikey? Did any of that sound good to you?”

Dean flinched in his highchair. He’d forgotten the archangel was there. Something that shouldn’t have been that easy to do, with him being an all powerful being that was wearing his brother Adam and all; but since Michael didn’t talk outside of showtunes his presence was easily forgotten. 

Dean frowned. He didn’t  _ want _ Michel there, or even Lucifer; especially Lucifer. Gabe thought it was a good idea; and Cas hadn’t said anything against it as far as Dean was aware.

Castiel saw the mighty frown on the little boy’s face. As much as he hadn’t wanted the other archangels brought into the bunker with his boys he knew Gabriel’s idea did have some merits. So he would do what he could to help bridge the metaphorical gap between the old foes.

“Dean, why don’t we show Michael how good hamburgers taste?” Castiel couldn’t tell the molecules apart anymore, but he still had the memory of when Famine had affected him so badly that he’d eaten so very many hamburgers trying to satiate the craving. Because he  _ had  _ been so badly affected he  _ had _ been able to taste the food, but it had only lasted until Famine died. Even in those brief hours he still remembered how they tasted, and how much he’d liked them (even if the craving had started out as Jimmy Novak’s).

And since hamburgers where one of Dean’s favorite foods, likely just after pie, Castiel was almost certain that the little boy would want to share that enthusiasm. Even with Michael. 

Sure enough, Dean’s face lit up in happy enthusiasm at the idea, but then quickly shuttered again as if he thought he might have been tricked into something.

That just wouldn’t do.

“After dinner, and if we ask Gabriel nicely, maybe we can have some pie. I’m pretty sure Michael has never had pie.”

Now Dean was torn between being all for the idea of hamburgers and pie and sharing something so awesome with Michael. He wasn’t sure if Michael  _ deserved _ having something so awesome as hamburgers and pie.

“No,” Dean pouted, arms crossed, just like the little boy metalitly his mind was regressed to. If it wasn’t for the situation both Gabriel and Castiel might have cooed over the gesture. Okay, maybe not Castiel, but Gabriel would have.

As it was Castiel tisked and asked, “Why not, little one?”

“Don’ like ‘im.”

Gabriel held back a laugh. It was a very reasonable little boy thought. “That won’t do, Deano.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes even if we don’t like someone we still need to share with them.”

Unknown to the little boys there was someone in the hallway waiting for the reply as well.

Dean thought about Gabe’s words seriously. It was nearly a full minute before the mentally regressed boy let out a huffed breath and uncrossed his arms. “Like - like when I was mad at Sammy, real mad at him and - and I - I still needed to be his big bro’her?”

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look. It wasn’t the answer either angel expected. In fact there seemed to be a grown up memory behind it. They already knew that the boys had all their grown memories; when Gabe had brought up the end of the Apocalypse, with the way the boys reacted, it was clear then that they remembered.

All of Gabe’s humor was all dried up by the time he answered with, “Yeah, Deano, just like that. Even when we don’t want to, or we’re upset with someone, we still need to be nice to them.”

This time it was Sammy that spoke up with, “Like wit’ Luc’fer?”

This time the two angels didn’t exchange a look as tempted as Gabriel was. “Yeah, kiddo, exactly like that.”

This time it was Sammy and Dean that exchanged the look. With a shared nod they turned back to the angels and said, “‘Kay.”

_ Just like that _ , the angel in the hall could barely believe his ears. To the youngest archangel he sent,  **_::Is it really that simple?::_ **

**_::As I told you, Luci, there minds are regressed to that of a child’s. So, yeah, it’s as simple as that, even if they do still have all of their adult memories, they think like children do.::_ **

Michael added his two cents to the silent conversation, aloud. “ Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough.”* His words confused the Winchester brothers and Castiel, but Castiel caught on when he realized Michael’s words were for Lucifer; who was still in the hallway.

Even Gabriel was a little confused at first, but only until he realized that the words had nothing to do with his and Luci’s conversation, and more to do with how Luci was still in the hallway.

Gabriel raised his voice so that the humans among the angels would catch the hint that there was someone out of sight. “C’mon, Luci, if this is gonna work you gotta actually be in the same room as the boys.” There was a teasing edge that anyone with ears could hear. Gabriel wanted to provoke his brother only just enough that Lucifer would finally come into the kitchen with the rest of them. So they could actually try out that idea he had of all of them being a family.

In all of his plan making Gabriel hadn’t actually thought that Luci might be skittish of the mentally regressed Winchesters as the boys were of Lucifer.

…

 

Lucifer was sitting next to Sammy and Sammy didn’t like that. More like Sammy was a little scared. He could remember every interaction with Lucifer, and his memories said he was a scary man. A very scary man.

But Uncle Gabe said they had to be nice to Lucifer. So that meant Lucifer had to be nice back. Sammy wasn’t so sure the archangel could be nice. He had sooo very many memories of Lucifer not being nice.

“What are you staring at?” The archangel sneered.

“Don’t be like that, Luce, he’s just a toddler. He’s probably trying to figure you out.”  Uncle Gabe spoke from where he stood at the stove where he was making dinner. Sammy could see hamburgers, mac and cheese, french fries, and broccoli to his delight.

Sammy turned back to look at Lucifer. Right now the archangel didn’t  _ seem _ scary. But he hadn’t seemed all that bad either when he had been helping the hunters against Amara. More annoying than scary. Really annoying.

In fact the only times Sammy had truly been scared of the archangel was in the beginning and just the idea of being possessed (again), being afraid that Satan would destroy the world, that he would kill Dean, and then when Lucifer was possessing Castiel and Sammy only found out as Lucifer shoved his hand in Sammy’s chest.

“Can you make him stop?” Lucifer frowned at Sammy.

“Nope!” Uncle Gabe popped the p blithely as he flipped a burger.

Lucifer scowled.

Archangels had perfect recall. So even though time in Hell ran faster than on Earth (and Heaven) Lucifer still remembered a time before, as humans so succinctly and eloquently put it, everything had gone to shit. A time before Lucifer took on the key to prison that held the Dark. He remembered a time before his Father made humans and he’d been truly happy among all his siblings, singing, laughing, playing.

But that had been a very  _ very _ short time period compared to all the time Lucifer had spent with the Mark of Darkness corrupting his grace and the very  _ very _ long time he’d spent in the Cage in Hell.

Somehow, though, Gabriel expected Lucifer to overcome all of that and be family again. Which he really _ really _ wanted. He just didn’t know how anymore, memories notwithstanding. 

That all begged the question of how Lucifer was supposed to interact with the wee Winchester beside him. The one that was still staring at him.

None of his memories told Lucifer how to deal with toddlers. Of course they didn’t. Angels were children of God, but none of them had ever been  _ children _ . Angels had been created fully formed and fully functional. None of that nonsense that humans went through.

So it was quite reasonable, to Lucifer, that he had no idea how to react when Sammy, slowly reached out a finger and poked Lucifer in the cheek. 

At the other end of the table Dean babbled at Castiel, who didn’t yet have enough experience to translate, but still nodded and made appropriate sounds when he thought he should, all the while attempting to converse with Michael with just as much, or little, success; and keeping an eye on Lucifer and Sammy. Fortunately for the seraph such multitasking was effortless.

When Sammy poked Lucifer in the cheek Castiel felt himself tense, ready to move from his seat to protect the boy from any retaliation from the archangel. But taking any action was put out of mind when he felt someone lay a hand on his arm in a restraining manner.

It wasn’t Dean since the boy was still babbling to Castiel and unaware to what was going on next to him. No, the hand belonged to Michael.

When Michael saw that he had Castiel’s attention he said, “ I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them.”**

Castiel squinted at Michael. For a split second he thought the archangel was speaking in a normal speech pattern. But, no, it was still musical lyrics. The way Michael chose lyrics remind Castiel how the Winchesters quoted movies and others quoted ancient philosophers. The archangel’s words certainly gave him pause, which seemed to be all Michael really wanted. Although, his chosen lyrics held a surprising amount of wisdom to them.

“Very well,” Castiel replied as he turned to watch Sammy and Lucifer.

Sammy reached out slowly to poke Lucifer again.

Unlike the first time Lucifer didn’t let it happen.

With a low growl the archangel turned and snapped his teeth closed inches from Sammy’s finger.

Sammy froze. He stared at Lucifer.

Lucifer, Castiel, and Michael watched and waited to see how the little boy would react. Dean pouted that he didn’t have Cas’ attention anymore.

Gabriel, who hadn’t been unaware to what was going on while he made dinner, waited too as he got ready to serve up the food. He  _ really _ wanted this to work out.

None were more surprised than Dean when Sammy squealed with laughter. But that was mostly because he had no idea what was going on. As it was he flinched away from the sound and latched onto Cas’ sleeve with a small whimper.

Castiel soothed Dean.

Gabriel served dinner.

And Lucifer and Michael let a small bit of the tension they were feeling go. Maybe they really could do this.


End file.
